Un joyeux cliché de Noël
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Le jour de Noël est arrivé, et Mu a oublié un seul détail: le cadeau d'Aphrodite


Joyeux Noël ! Et pour cette belle partie de l'année, voici ma participation au défi d'Hiver du forum Saint Seiya FR (On a aussi un discord venez nous rejoindre !)  
Un grand merci à Arthygold pour avoir organisé le défi qui était d'écrire un OS sur l'hiver avec les deux premiers personnages de notre box sur le jeu Saint Seiya Awakening. Et merci à tout.e.s celles qui ont participé  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

La neige tombait lentement sur le sanctuaire, phénomène peu courant qui ne tiendrait sûrement pas longtemps mais pour l'instant tous en profitaient. La masse blanche apportait une ambiance certaine à la journée du réveillon de Noël et personne n'allait râler à cause de ça. La nuit était cependant encore présente sur le sanctuaire et ses habitants ne s'éveillaient que lentement.

''-Il faudrait quand même m'expliquer pourquoi on fête Noël, constata une voix, on travaille pour une déesse grecque aux dernières nouvelles.''

Mu du bélier qui profitait du spectacle de son amant en train de se rhabiller après un moment physique entre eux, fut tiré de ses rêveries par cette constatation.

Son petit-ami l'observa avec amusement avant de remettre son haut et de reprendre:

''-J'adorais rester mon chou mais tu sais comment Shion réagirait s'il me trouvait ici, puis on doit les aider à organiser la fête.  
-Nous ne pourrons pas lui cacher notre relation éternellement, tu sais.  
-Je tiens à rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.''

Aphrodite s'approcha alors du premier gardien pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

''-À ce soir, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.''

Le tibétain se leva alors à son tour pour se préparer. Il croisa son apprenti, grignotant des gâteaux, dans le corridor du temple.

''-Bonjour maître Mu, lança-t-il joyeusement.  
-Bonjour Kiki, tu as pu saluer Aphrodite ?''

Le chevalier d'or n'avait même pas essayé de cacher sa relation avec le douzième gardien à son disciple, cela aurait été une cause perdue, il avait donc été direct avec lui tout en lui expliquant pourquoi cela ne devait pas se savoir.

''-Oui, il remontait sûrement vers le douzième temple. Je ne veux pas vous inquiétez, mais est-ce que vous avez pensé à lui acheter un cadeau ? Je ne vous ai rien vu ramener ici qui pourrait y ressembler...  
-Un cadeau ? Répéta Mu sans comprendre.  
-Un cadeau de Noël, vous savez, qu'on offre à ses proches.''

Il resta sans réponse alors que la réalité le percutait, le tibétain avait totalement oublié cette histoire.

Pour sa défense, il n'avait jamais eu à faire ça avant, vivre à Jamir seul loin des traditions occidentales ne l'avait jamais vraiment mis dans l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année. Mais si Aphrodite apprenait cet oubli, il serait furieux...

''-Je ne l'ai pas oublié Kiki, ne t'inquiète pas vous aurez tous vos cadeaux. Maintenant pourquoi tu n'irais pas profiter de la neige avec les autres appentis ?''

Le jeune bélier ne refusa pas l'offre et se précipita vers la sortie sans se faire prier.

''-N'oublie pas ton écharpe, tu pourrais avoir froid.''

Mu se dirigea alors à son tour vers l'entrée de son temple après avoir récupéré son manteau et de l'argent avant de se téléporter vers Athènes.

C'était là que le vrai challenge commençait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à son petit-ami, le tibétain devrait aussi penser à des présents pour ses amis proches et son apprenti.

Ses pas le guidèrent un peu au hasard dans les rues de la ville, son regard se perdant dans les multiples éclairages festifs qui décoraient les lieux.

Il finit par arriver devant une boutique de cosmétiques, se demandant l'espace d'un instant s'il pourrait y trouver quelque chose pour le suédois qui mettait du gloss de temps à autres.

''-Entrez donc mademoiselle, l'interpella une vendeuse, vous trouverez sûrement votre bonheur ici, nous pouvons même faire quelques choses pour vos sourcils.''

L'asiatique tourna immédiatement les talons, peu sûr de ce qui l'avait le plus vexé dans les propos de la commerçante. Qu'importe le maquillage, il trouverait bien autre chose.

Mu finit par trouver un petit magasin de décoration où il finit par dégoter un porte-encens pour Shaka, celui qu'il utilisait avant n'avait pas survécu à la guerre et n'avait jamais été remplacé, ainsi qu'un vase pour Aldébaran, le taureau ayant toujours eu un point faible.

Son sac en main, le bélier ressortit du bâtiment en se disant que tout n'était finalement pas perdu avant qu'il ne ressente un cosmos particulièrement oppressant se rapprocher de lui, accompagné par un autre plus familier.

Un homme à la longue chevelure argentée et à l'énergie terriblement puissante apparut au détour d'une ruelle, un juge des enfers accroché à son bras. Ce-dernier remarqua d'ailleurs immédiatement Mu.

''-Tiens donc, on fait ses achats de Noël en retard chevalier ?  
-Juge du garuda, salua-t-il poliment.  
-Ne sois pas si formel voyons, nous ne sommes pas lors d'une rencontre inter-sanctuaire.  
-Ce mortel connaît sa place et le respect qui est dû à quelqu'un de ton rang, ne l'encourage pas à s'en détourner.''

Le chevalier d'or ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'autre homme mais à la vue de ses propos, il n'était pas totalement humain.

''-Tu as face à toi Thanatos, le dieu de la mort.  
-Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'être présenté, siffla le dieu.''

Comment une divinité se retrouvait-elle à se balader dans les rues d'Athènes le jour de Noël ? Il ne comptait pas lancer la discussion pour le savoir. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait comprendre comme le spectre avait pu mettre le grappin sur cet être qui semblait haïr les hommes.

Eaque embrassa avec amusement le coin de lèvres de son amant pour lui susurrer à l'oreille:

''-Ils se rappellent tous douloureusement de ta présence quand ils se se retrouvent face au puit des âmes.  
-Ils oublient notre panthéon pour d'autres divinités et nous voilà obligés de célébrer une fête qui n'est pas l'une des nôtres.''

Mu haussa un sourcil face à cette annonce, si le dieu n'avait pas le désir de célébrer cet événement, rien ne devrait l'obliger à le faire.

''-Les enfants d'Hypnos sont se sont particulièrement intéressés à cette fête humaine à cause des rêves des plus, expliqua le garuda au tibétain, ils ont beaucoup aimé l'idée et maintenant nous voilà obligés d'acheter des cadeaux pour une bonne centaine de personnes.  
-Qu'est ce qui lui a pris d'avoir une aussi grande descendance ? Ni le seigneur Hadès ni moi-même n'avons été pris de cette folie.  
-Tu es jaloux qu'il ai des enfants ou quoi ? En 4000 ans de relation je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre de ça, après on peut toujours en adopter un si tu veux...''

Le népalais tenta de nouveau de voler un baiser à son compagnon mais fut stoppé net par la main du dieu l'empêchant d'agir.

''-Tu n'es pas assez mature pour cela j'en ai peur, et cela voudrait dire adopter un enfant humain...  
-Je ne suis qu'un demi-dieu, je te rappelle.''

Thanatos saisit le menton du juge entre ses doigts avant de déclarer très sérieusement:

''-Tu es un cas à part.''

Après quoi, il l'embrassa avec fougue pour soutenir son propos. Mu était toujours spectateur de cet étrange spectacle, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre. Une femme s'approcha d'eux pour cracher avec dégoût:

''-Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous exhibez comme ça en pleine rue alors que n'importe qui peut vous voir ? Vous choquez les enfants avec vos pratiques déviantes.''

Le cosmos de la divinité devint immédiatement menaçant et étouffant, faisant reculer la dame sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, les muscles du népalais à ses côtés se tendirent rapidement, comme s'il était prêt à attaquer.

Mu se plaça alors stratégiquement entre les opposants pour éviter un carnage.

''-Hors de mon chemin chevalier, ordonna le spectre.  
-Il s'agit d'une civile, même si ses propos sont déplacés vous ne pouvez pas simplement la tuer en plein jour au milieu de la foule. Athéna ne le pardonnerait jamais.''

L'énergie des deux entités infernales se calma très légèrement mais la haine persistait dans leur regard. Ils auraient pris beaucoup de plaisir à se débarrasser d'elle, dommage que la paix inter-sanctuaire était plus importante.

''-Partons d'ici, reprit le dieu, j'ai eu ma dose d'humains pour le prochain siècle.  
-C'est ça, recommença la femme, partez bande de monstruosités, on ne veut pas de vous ici.''

Le garuda se retourna alors pour lancer un dernier regard à celle-ci, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

''-J'espère pour vous que vous une longue vie pleine d'altercations tel que celle-ci, je me ferais un plaisir de juger votre âme à votre mort. Ah, Mu pendant que j'y suis.  
-Oui ?  
-Si tu continues à te laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça, tu finiras par craquer un jour, fais attention à toi.''

Et les deux amants du monde souterrain disparurent comme si de rien n'était, une chance que personne ne les virent, tous les regards étant tournés vers la femme qui venait de se faire interpellée par un policier qui avait vu toute la scène.

Mu se retrouva de nouveau seul avec son sac et toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Aphrodite. Il reprit ses recherche sans grande conviction.

OoOoO

''-Et là c'est mieux Camus ?  
-Elle est toujours de travers.''

Milo du scorpion, en équilibre précaire sur une chaise près d'une sapin beaucoup trop grand essayait de positionner l'étoile au sommet. Tâche qui s'était révélée ardue vu que l'arbre était ridiculement encombré de décorations et manquait de s'écrouler sous son propre poids.

''-Il va jamais tenir ce truc, puis pourquoi c'est à nous de nous en occuper ?  
-Parce que les chevaliers de bronzes n'arrivaient pas à mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin.  
-Ton apprenti n'était pas assez grand pour le faire ?  
-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec Hyoga.''

Le grec se retourna rapidement vers son amant pour lui offrir un sourire désolé, la chaise se mit alors à pencher dangereusement.

''Attention Milo, tu vas te faire mal.  
-Mais non je gère !''

Le meuble bascula finalement face aux trop nombreux mouvements du scorpion, ce-dernier commença alors à tomber. Il se serait sûrement méchamment éclater au sol si le verseau ne l'avait pas rattrapé au vol.

Le grec rougit légèrement en se retrouvant dans les bras de son petit-ami, dans ce qui semblait être une scène tirée d'une mauvaise comédie romantique.

''-Je t'avais prévenu, reprocha-t-il simplement.  
-C'est bon, tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde, au moins l'étoile est mise.''

L'objet était en effet perché en haut du sapin, les narguant de sa brillance, toujours penchée.

''-Elle restera ainsi, tu ne vas pas te casser quelque chose à essayer de la re-déplacer.  
-On ne vous dérange pas trop les amoureux ? Intervint une nouvelle voix.''

Jabu et Seiya débarquèrent dans la salle, sûrement venus pour voir où en était l'arbre de Noël. Camus reposa immédiatement son petit-ami au sol face au regard amusé de plus jeunes.

''-On passait un bon moment entre nous avant que vous ne débarquiez, déclara Milo. Enfin on ne va pas s'étaler devant vous, on ne voudrait pas rendre ton petit-copain jaloux.  
-Petit-copain ? Répéta Seiya sans comprendre.''

Pégase se tourna vers la licorne pour remarquer la couleur tomate qu'arboraient à présent ses joues.

Il rit alors en tapant dans le dos de son ami.

''-Tu m'avais caché que tu avais un petit-ami, c'est qui ?''

Les deux chevalier d'or retinrent des soupirs exaspérés face à la naïveté du japonais. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que l'autre avait des sentiments pour lui. Seiya n'était pas brillant d'accord, mais tout de même il y avait des limites. La licorne ne le lâchait plus depuis la fin de la guerre, même les autres bronzes divins le voyait moins.

Face au mutisme du blond, il reprit de plus belle.

''-Allez, tu peux me le dire !  
-Je n'ai rien à dire...  
-Est-ce que tu sors avec Shun et c'est pour ça que tu le cache ? Promis je ne dirais rien à Ikky.  
-C'est ça, soupira Jabu, je sors avec Shun et j'apprécierais que tu n'ailles pas le crier sur les toits.  
-Je serais muet comme une tombe, je vous laisse il faut prévenir Saori que le sapin est terminé.

Et Seiya détala aussi sec sous les soupirs conjoints des trois autres chevaliers. Milo posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du bronze mais cela se voyait qu'il se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

''-Ça va aller petit ? Interrogea-t-il tout du moins.  
-Je sais pas si j'ai envie de le frapper ou de l'embrasser, couina-t-il pathétiquement.  
-Tu as de drôle de goûts quand même... Le canasson, sérieusement ?  
-On ne peut hélas pas choisir pour qui on éprouve des sentiments Milo, ce n'est pas si simple, rappela Camus.''

Le scorpion se tourna vers son compagnon avec une moue boudeuse.

''-Je n'aime pas du tout le sous-entendu de ta phrase, pleura le huitième gardien.  
-Je ne parlais pas de toi, soupira le verseau, cesse donc de te vexer pour un rien.  
-Prouve-le alors !  
-Pardon ?''

Sans répondre au français, il lui vola un baiser avant de le tirer par le bras hors des lieux.

''-Vous allez où ? Les interpella Jabu. On a pas fini de décorer.  
-Au onzième temple, répondit énigmatiquement Milo. Vous pouvez très bien finir sans nous.''

La dernière chose que la licorne vit d'eux fut le visage rougissant du français, lui se retrouvait seul avec un paquet de décorations qu'il fallait encore dispatcher un peu partout.

OoOoO

Aphrodite avait finalement retrouvé son temple après une très longue ascension des escaliers du sanctuaire. Quelle idée aussi de sortir avec quelqu'un qui habitait en bas des marches? Mais il l'aimait son bélier, alors il était prêt à supporter les marches si nécessaire.

Le suédois se prépara tranquillement une tasse de thé en jetant un œil vers le treizième temple, demeure du grand pope.

''-Vieux mouton borné, siffla-t-il avec agacement.''

La seule raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'afficher au grand jour avec le tibétain. Le maître sur-protecteur envers son élève, qui pensait que personne n'était assez bien pour lui, même Shaka ne conviendrait pas. Alors ce n'était clairement pas au poissons et aux casseroles qu'il se traînait que l'ancien bélier donnerait sa bénédiction.

Les deux amants s'étaient retourné le cerveau pour trouver une solution mais rien n'y faisait. La proposition d'Aphrodite de renvoyer le plus vieux aux enfers n'étant étrangement pas passée.

''-Chevalier des poissons, l'appela mentalement une voix.  
-Déesse Athéna.  
-Nous avons besoin de gui pour la fête de ce soir, je compte sur toi pour nous en fournir.  
-Mais déesse je ne...''

La divinité coupa court à leur conversation mentale avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir. Le suédois manqua un soupir de désespoir, oui il se battait avec des roses, oui il en cultivait, non cela ne faisait pas de lui le fleuriste officiel du sanctuaire. Puis qu'est ce qu'Athéna comptait faire avec cette plante ? Elle était loin d'être belle.

Avec agacement Aphrodite, après s'être débarrassé de sa tasse, se saisit d'un manteau et d'une paire de gants avant de se téléporter à Athènes.

OoOoO

Mu avait de son côté continuer ses achats et avait fini par dénicher plusieurs boîtes de chocolats pour la plupart des ses camarades dorées, au moins cela plairait à tout le monde.

Ses pas le conduisirent ensuite devant l'enseigne d'un grand magasin de jouets où il entra un peu au hasard. Les allées étaient encombrées de parents dans tous les sens, cherchant un cadeau de dernière minute pour leur progéniture.

Le bélier parcourut les rayons un long moment totalement perdu face aux différents emballages aux couleurs criardes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien trouvé pour Kiki parmi tout ça ? Tout ce qui était du domaine de l'électronique pouvait déjà être oublié, ni les piles, ni les prises électriques n'étaient monnaie courante au sanctuaire. Les différentes poupées et petites voitures en plastiques n'attirèrent pas non plus son attention, le jeune n'était de toute façon pas du genre à rester en intérieur même lorsque les températures étaient basses.

Un ballon ou une autre activité d'extérieur pouvait être une idée, mais il faudrait que les enfants fassent attention à ne pas utiliser leur cosmos en jouant.

Le désespoir l'envahit, il y avait trop de choix, l'heure tournait et après ça Mu devrait encore trouvé quelque'' chose pour son petit-ami, c'était mission impossible, même gagner la guerre contre Hadès semblait maintenant une mince affaire comparé à cela.

''-Puis-je vous aider monsieur ?''

Son sauveur se présenta sous la forme d'un des vendeurs du magasin, jeune, au sourire charmeur et qui le dévorait du regard.

Le bélier l'observa avec une certaine gratitude, enfin quelqu'un pour l'aider à y voir plus clair.

''-Cela ne serait pas de refus, accepta-t-il.  
-Pour qui vous cherchez quelque chose ? Un cousin, une petite-sœur ? Quelle tranche d'âge ?''

Il n'était pas sûr de comment pouvoir expliquer sa relation avec son disciple avec quelqu'un d'extérieur au sanctuaire, alors le tibétain simplifia les choses.

''-C'est pour mon fils, il a huit ans.''

Le visage ahuri de commerçant lui fit comprendre que sa réponse n'avait pas été la meilleure.

En effet, Jean-Noël, vendeur ici depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un semblant être aussi jeune avoir un enfant de cet âge. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'effrayait. S'il s'occupait de son fils à cet âge, cela veut dire que le tibétain était un homme sérieux et dévoué ! Son enquête continuait donc.

''-Je vois, et vous faites les achats de Noël sans sa mère ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait vous aider à choisir.  
-Il n'a pas de mère, répondit tristement Mu.  
-Toutes mes condoléances !''

Ce pauvre vendeur se dit qu'il venait de faire une erreur monumentale et qu'il venait de rappeler au beau jeune homme en face de lui la mort de sa compagne. Dans son esprit se dessinait déjà un scénario tragique où deux jeunes adolescents amoureux s'étaient retrouvés avec la charge d'un enfant beaucoup trop tôt dont la mère n'avait hélas pas pu survivre. Le bel éphèbe aux cheveux roses se retrouvait donc seul pour élever sa progéniture malgré tous les problèmes de la vie, faisant passer son fils avant tout.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Jean-Noël.

''-Je vous aiderais ! Déclara-il avec une détermination nouvelle. Vous avez la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?  
-Il aime beaucoup rester à l'extérieur avec ses amis, répondit le premier gardien sans grande conviction.  
-Ah, un petit sportif, moi même j'apprécie beaucoup les jeux en collectif, allons donc par là !''

Le vendeur saisit alors gentiment le bras du tibétain en lui souriant avant de l'emmener vers des bacs remplies de balles en tout genre.

''-Alors qu'est ce qu'il préfère votre petit ? Plutôt foot, basket, handball ?  
-Et bien...''

Et bien Mu n'en avait aucune idée, il n'était pas particulièrement au fait des différents sports à la mode. Et puis un ballon n'était-il pas un ballon ?

''-Le foot, finit-il par répondre après une légère hésitation.  
-Parfait alors, nous avons de très beaux modèles, nos clients n'en ont dit que du bien.''

Jean-Noël saisit alors une des balles noires et blanches d'un des paniers pour la tendre au bélier, s'attardant étrangement quand leurs mains s'effleurèrent.

Un poids s'ota des épaules du tibétain, enfin quelque chose de régler.

''-Merci beaucoup monsieur vous avez été d'une grande aide, déclara-t-il avec gratitude.  
-Je vous en prie c'est mon métier, et vous pouvez m'appeler Jean, ou Noël, ou même Jean-Noël c'est comme vous voulez.''

Mu haussa un sourcil face à cet étrange demande mais finit par en passer outre avec un simple sourire.

''-Et bien Jean-Noël, je vous remercie encore une fois et je vous souhaite des bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.''

La peur emplit le commerçant, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure pour trouver le moyen de faire rester le tibétain encore un peu. Après tout il n'avait pas encore récupéré son numéro, ni même son nom. Jean-Noël stoppa donc le bélier avant qu'il ne puisse partir.

''-Et sinon votre fils n'a pas un animal préféré ? Nous avons une superbe gamme de peluches, vous ne pouvez pas rater ça !''

Le chevalier d'or lui aurait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, qu'il avait encore le cadeau de son petit-ami à acheté, mais face au regard suppliant du vendeur il hocha simplement la tête, pris de pitié. Son soupirant le tira donc devant des rayons remplis d'animaux pelucheux.

''-Alors, qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir au petit ?  
-Il aime beaucoup les yacks.  
-Les quoi ?  
-Les yaks, on en trouve beaucoup dans l'Himalaya.''

Jean-Noël jeta un regard paniqué aux oursons et lapins, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi chercher.

Dans ses mouvements pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait contenter Mu, il fit tomber une peluche au sol.

Avec une étrange synchronisation, les deux hommes se penchèrent pour ramasser le pauvre jouet, leurs mains se touchèrent et le regard de leurs visages extrêmement proches s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Le vendeur rougit alors violemment mais ne se gêna pas pour avancer ses lèvres vers celle de l'autre, pour ne rencontrer que le vide.

Il releva les yeux pour voir le tibétain était à présent collé à un autre homme à la longue chevelure azurée, le maintenant étroitement contre lui par la taille.

''-Aphrodite, bégaya le bélier, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je passais dans le coin et je t'ai vu ici alors j'ai décidé de venir voir comment allait mon mouton préféré. Tu m'as manqué depuis ce matin.''

Le chevalier laissa une de ses mains se balader dans la chevelure de son petit-ami tandis qu'il lançait un regard dédaigneux au vendeur.

''-Tu cherches quelque chose pour Kiki ou pour toi ? Taquina-t-il. Je n'apprécierais pas de me retrouver remplacer par une peluche.''

Mu pouffa alors simplement avant de presser ses lèvres contre la joue du suédois.

''-Mon lit est déjà bien encombré, tu devrais le savoir pourtant.  
-Dommage pour vous, lança le poisson au vendeur, il semblerait que notre agneau préfère le charme nordique à celui méditerranéen.''

Aphrodite saisit un objet des rayonnages après les avoir très rapidement scannés du regard. Une adorable peluche d'un petit mouton beige et bleu pâle qu'il refourgua à son petit-ami.

''-C'est bon tu as ce qu'il te faut maintenant ?  
-Pour cette boutique, oui.  
-Très bien, allons payer alors.''

Sans même un dernier mot pour le pauvre Jean-Noël, le couple partit vers la caisse, le suédois maintenant toujours sa prise sur son compagnon.

''-Toi jaloux ? Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.  
-Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, je t'épargne simplement la gêne de devoir lui dire que tu n'étais pas intéressé.  
-C'est ça oui...''

OoOoO

Camus le savait pourtant qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec Milo ces derniers jours, mais là il fallait avouer que ça dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Le scorpion avait tenu à lui offrir son cadeau avant tout le monde, c'était déjà étrange en soit vu qu'il saisissait normalement la moindre occasion pour prouver son amour au verseau face à tous.

La seconde alarme s'était mise à sonner quand son amant lui avait tendu un paquet, plein de trous.

Sa peur augmenta d'encore un cran lorsque le grec le prévint de ne pas trop secouer la boîte.

''-Milo, ne me dis pas que...''

Un miaulement se fit entendre.

Avec un soupir de pur désespoir, le français souleva le couvercle de la chose pour en sortir un chaton. La pauvre bête s'installa d'office sur ses genoux, lançant des regards meurtriers en direction du huitième gardien.

''-Tu disais toujours à quel point tu aimais les chats quand on était plus jeune, rappela Milo, surprise !  
-C'était il y a plus de dix ans...  
-J'ai une bonne mémoire pour tout ce qui te concerne, que veux-tu ?''

Camus soupira de nouveau en laissant ses doigts courir sur la fourrure du chat, un sourire attendri vint finalement étirer ses lèvres.

''-Allez tu l'aimes déjà ! Après si tu ne veux vraiment pas d'elle je la prendrais dans mon temple mais je pense vraiment qu'un peu de compagnie ne te ferais pas de mal.  
-J'ai bien eu des apprentis, un chaton ne doit pas être bien terrible comparé à ça.  
-Alors elle te plaît ?  
-Beaucoup, merci Milo.''

Le scorpion, ravi, poussa un petit cri de victoire avant de claquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amant.

OoOoO

''-Tu ne vas quand même pas ramener ton lézard ici pour Noël ?  
-Écoute Saga, soit c'est lui qui vient ici, soit c'est moi qui vait là-bas et j'aimerais vraiment m'épargner la famille à rallonge des dieux infernaux.  
-C'est une fête pour les chevaliers, tu ne peux pas inviter un spectre juste parce que ça te chante.  
-C'est pour ça que Isaak est invité ?  
-Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais.''

L'ancien dragon des mers se retourna vers son aîné, le menaçant avec le rouleau de scotch qu'il tenait en main.

''-Il viendra que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes, t'aimerais que je fasse ça quand tu commenceras à sortir avec quelqu'un?  
-Je ne compte pas sortir avec qui que ce soit.  
-À d'autres.''

Kanon retourna à son emballage de cadeaux tandis que son frère s'affairait à préparer assez de salade pour nourrir une petite armée.

Un silence tranquille s'installant entre les jumeaux, ils n'étaient plus en conflit depuis bien longtemps mais un certain juge des enfers restait une source majeur de dispute entre eux.

En parlant de la wyvern, celui-ci ne tarda pas à apparaître au milieu du troisième temple comme si de rien n'était. Cette habitude qui agaçait sérieusement le gardien des lieux, c'était la maison des gémeaux, pas un moulin où l'on pouvait aller et venir à sa guise. Le blond ignora royalement l'aîné des deux grecs pour aller directement embrasser le plus jeune.

''-Bonjour Rhadamanthe, lança froidement Saga.''

Le juge l'ignora totalement, continuant son échange vocale avec l'ancien marina.

Le gémeau en titre s'approcha alors d'eux et se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

Les deux amants eurent enfin la gentillesse de se séparer pour envoyer un regard haineux au gêneur.

''-Franchement Saga, tu as rien de mieux à faire ?  
-J'aimerais m'épargner la vision de ton lézard trop poilu en train de te bécoter dans ma cuisine.  
-Tu n'as qu'à partir si ça te dérange, rétorqua le spectre aussi sec.  
-Tu es dans mon temple au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.  
-C'est aussi celui de Kanon, mais ça tu semble ne t'en souvenir que lorsque cela t'arrange.''

Une bataille de regards s'engagea entre les deux ennemis, aussitôt interrompue par l'ancien marina qui connaissait la chanson.

''-J'ai fini d'emballer les cadeaux de toutes façons, lâcha-y-il, on va donc te laisser ta cuisine et aller faire un tour avant que la fête ne commence.  
-Tu n'iras nul part avec ce...  
-À plus Saga.''

Le cadet des gémeaux mettait rapidement les voiles en compagnie de son petit-ami avant que son frère ne trouve une énième raison ridicule pour les forcer à rester. La wyvern eu cependant de lancer un sourire victorieux à l'ancien pope.

OoOoO

Mu n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi Aphrodite était en train d'accrocher des plantes au dessus de la porte principale de la salle de réception. Il avait dû écourter son shopping après l'avoir croisé plus tôt et maintenant il n'avait absolument plus le temps de retourner lui acheter quelque chose.

''-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Interrogea finalement le bélier.  
-Athéna m'a demandé de mettre du gui à tous les endroits stratégiques de la salle, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire.  
-J'ai bien compris ton action, c'est son but que je ne suis pas sûr de suivre.  
-C'est une tradition de Noël, apparemment tu ne la connais pas.''

Le suédois finit un instant de fixer les branches de gui avant d'attirer le tibétain avec lui en dessous.

''-Le but c'est que de personnes se retrouvent sous les branches. Tu me suis jusque là ?  
-C'est très claire et ensuite ?''

Le chevalier des poissons lui offrit un simple baiser en guise de réponse. Mu rougit légèrement et lui rendit la pareille.

''-Ensuite tu dois embrasser la personne avec qui tu es dessous, susurra-t-il.  
-Vous êtes ensemble ? S'étrangla une voix.''

Un Jabu complètement ahuri venait d'arriver par une des entrée annexes, une boîte pleine de guirlandes dans les bras.

''-Il n'est pas assez décoré votre sapin ? On en voit même plus les branches, se moqua allègrement Aphrodite.  
-Apparemment ce n'est pas assez pour notre Déesse... Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question.  
-À ton avis, Mu laisserait le premier venu lui voler un baiser ?  
-Non il... Heu...''

La pauvre licorne était totalement intimidée par les taquineries du plus vieux et finit par se replier stratégiquement vers le sapin, pile sous une autre branche de gui. Et c'est à cet exact même instant que Seiya débarqua pour aller déposer une montagne de cadeaux au pied de l'immense arbre. Les deux bronzes se trouvaient donc particulièrement proches, pile sous les baies blanches qui narguaient clairement le blond.

''-Seiya, soupira-t-il, c'est pas vrai...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est pas encore l'heure de mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin.  
-Lève donc la tête Seiya, l'interpella le suédois.''

Le canasson releva le visage mais vu son air de pure incompréhension, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

''-C'est original comme choix de fleur Aphrodite, j'aime beaucoup !''

Sa moue montrait clairement qu'il mentait. Jabu lui semblait se réjouir que son camarade ne connaisse pas cette tradition ridicule, joie que le poisson se fit un plaisir de briser.

''-C'est du gui Seiya, expliqua-t-il simplement.  
-Ah c'est ce que Saori t'avait demandé d'aller chercher pour...''

Et Seiya se tut alors, comprenant enfin le pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Il se mit ensuite à paniquer en réalisant qui il devait embrasser.

''-Je peux pas faire ça ! Refusa catégoriquement le pégase.  
-Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix, s'amusa le suédois. Que dirais Athéna si elle savait que tu n'avais pas respecté une tradition de Noël qui lui tient à cœur ?''

En cet instant, le bronze divin était pris d'un dilemme, respecter la volonté de sa déesse ou respecter la relation amoureuse d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

''-Mais que dirais Shun ? Lança-t-il à Jabu.  
-Shun n'en saura rien, promis Aphrodite, cela restera un secret entre nous, pas vrai Mu ?  
-Je ne dirais rien, promit le tibétain.'  
-Très bien alors.''

Et non sans un certain regret, le chevalier de pégase se pencha vers son ami jusqu'à faire effleurer leurs lèvres. La licorne dut se retenir à grande peine de ne pas prendre le sujet de ses sentiments dans ses bras pour approfondir ce contact merveilleux. Et bien trop vite, Seiya, les joues rouges, recula.

''-Je suis vraiment désolé Jabu, murmura-t-il d'un air coupable.''

Et le bronze divin détala sans demander son reste, laissant le blond avec des larmes au bord des yeux seul avec les deux chevaliers d'or. Celui-ci lança un regard attristé en direction du nordique avant de quitter les lieux à son tour, crachant un simple:

''-J'espère que la distraction vous aura amusés.''

Le tibétain commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut pris de cours pas son amant qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

''-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je ne les ai pas forcés à s'embrasser pour un sombre plaisir personnel, mais juste pour les aider à faire avancer leur relation. Si personne ne les pousse un peu, ils seront au même stade dans dix ans.  
-D'accord, mais cette histoire avec Shun ?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sais de source sûre qu'il sort avec le surgelé junior.  
-Ce n'est pas très sympa de qualifier Hyoga de cette façon.  
-Je ne parlais pas du canard mais du kraken, mon chou.''

OoOoO

La soirée était finalement arrivée, rapportant avec elle le noir de la nuit et la lumière de la lune. La neige continuait cependant de tomber sur le sanctuaire, apportant un air féerique à la plage qui l'accompagnait.

Deux dragons marchaient sur la surface sableuse recouverte de blanc, profitant de leurs dernières minutes de tranquillité avant que la fête ne les oblige à rejoindre les autres. Les deux hommes avançaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et si Kanon semblait apprécier l'étreinte, son compagnon paraissait particulièrement nerveux.

''-Ça va Rhada ? Tu préfères qu'on aille faire Noël avec tes frangins finalement ?  
-Aucunement, qu'est ce qui te donne une idée pareille ?  
-Tu verrais la tête que tu tires, on dirait qu'on vient de t'annoncer que la guerre venait de recommencer.''

Le bras autour de la taille du grec se resserra brutalement, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

''-Fais gaffe, siffla-t-il.  
-Excuse-moi...''

Le chevalier tenta tant bien que mal de faire lâcher prise à Rhadamanthe, en vain, il pencha alors pour la deuxième solution d'essayer de dérider son compagnon en l'embrassant, sans plus de succès.

L'ancien marina finit par marquer une pause dans sa marche, excédé par le comportement de son compagnon.

''-D'accord... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Tout va très bien, contesta la wyvern.  
-Prends moi pour un con surtout je dirais rien. Mais plus sérieusement Rhada, c'est quoi le problème ? La fête ? Mon frère ? Moi ?''

Le juge fronça les sourcils à la dernière proposition mais se rendit bien compte que son mutisme n'aiderait pas à la situation. Alors il finit par soupirer:

''-Si tu devais choisir entre ton frère et moi, qui choisirais-tu ?  
-Tu es sérieux là ? C'est quoi cette question à la con, c'est aussi stupide que si je te demandais de choisir entre Valentine et Minos.  
-Je suis très sérieux et cela n'a rien à voir.  
-Va falloir être plus précis alors, parce que je ne comprends absolument pas l'intérêt de cette question.  
-Ton frère me déteste et...  
-Ne ramène pas Saga là-dedans, d'accord il ne peut pas te voir en peinture mais il ne m'a jamais demandé de rompre avec toi et je croyais que ça allait à tout le monde. Sérieux Rhadamanthe, c'est quoi ton problème ce soir ?''

Une grimace étira le visage du spectre, si Kanon n'employait pas son surnom ridicule,, cela voulait dire qu'il était en rogne et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Rhadamanthe finit par relâcher son amant pour rapidement fouiller dans ses poches, mauvaise tactique car son amant en profita pour s'éloigner de lui.

''-Où vas-tu ? Lança-t-il avec panique.  
-Je monte au treizième au treizième temple, la fête va commencer si tu l'avais oublié, bien sûr je ne te demande plus de venir si tu n'es plus capable de supporter la présence de mon frère.  
-Kanon.''

La wyvern se précipita pour le saisir par le poignet et le stopper dans son élan. L'ancien marina tenta bien que mal de récupérer sa main sans réussir.

''-Lâche moi bordel, me force pas à appeler Saga pour...''

Il fut couper par les lèvres de l'anglais se collant aux siennes. Le blond coupa rapidement le contact mais maintint cependant leurs visages terriblement proches pour que ses yeux restent plongés dans ce de son amant.

''-Écoute-moi cinq minutes, et après libre à toi de partir pour ne jamais revenir vers moi.  
-Je ne veux pas te quitter Rhadamanthe enfin, c'est juste ton comportement de ce soir qui me tape sur le système.  
-Alors écoute-moi et réponds moi que tu veux rester avec moi après ce que je vais faire.''

Sous le regard de pure incompréhension de Kanon, le juge plaça un genou à terre, tout en ramenant la boîte dans le champs de vision de son petit-ami.

''-Tu es pas sérieux, murmura ce-dernier.  
-Kanon des gémeaux, déclara le spectre de la wyvern avec aplomb, nous nous sommes battus l'un contre l'autre, nous sommes morts ensemble, puis nous sommes revenus à la vie et nous avons appris à nous connaître, à nous aimer. Tu m'as fait comprendre que tous les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient pas aussi infâmes que je le pensais et que surtout toi était une personne d'exception.''

Rhadamanthe marqua une pause dans son discours pour ouvrir le contenaire, tourné vers le chevalier d'or, un simple anneau d'argent reposait à l'intérieur de l'écrin.

''-Kanon, après des siècles d'existence je n'aurais jamais imaginé poser cette question à qui que ce soit et pourtant je te le demande ici et maintenant. Veux-tu m'épouser et passer l'éternité à mes côtés ?''

Un simple silence répondit d'abord à sa question, puis les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Kanon alors qu'il hoquetait de joie.

''-Oui, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre plus fort, oui !''

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'ancien marina se jeta dans les bras du spectre qui le réceptionna difficilement, les deux partirent alors rouler dans la neige.

''-Je t'aime Rhada!  
-Moi aussi Kanon.''

Et les deux hommes échangèrent un long baiser, seulement entourés par les flocons et les vagues.

''-C'était pour ça que tu étais si nerveux, réalisa le gémeau.  
-Sortir avec toi est une chose, je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais ma demande.  
-Comme tu peux le voir je l'ai bien prise, pas sûr que Saga en fasse autant.  
-Ne me rappelle pas l'existence de ton frère... ''

Les deux amants se relevèrent finalement et Rhadamanthe en profita pour passer l'anneau au doigt de son fiancé. Un sourire béa étira ses lèvres en pensant à ce mot.

''-Bon je déteste gâcher se moment mais vraiment si on n'y va pas Saga va venir nous chercher par la peau du cou.  
-Qu'il vienne, répondit simplement l'anglais.''

La wyvern était prise d'une satisfaction nouvelle que même l'aîné des gémeaux ne pourrait pas venir perturber.

OoOoO

Bien plus haut, au palais du pope, la soirée commençait réellement, la plupart des personnes invitées étaient déjà arrivées et certains commençaient même à piocher allègrement dans le buffet mis à disposition. L'ambiance était des plus joyeuse, bercée par de nombreuses musiques de fin d'année. À l'exception de Shion qui surveillait tout ce petit monde du coin de l'œil, chacun semblait bien s'amuser.

Aldébaran avait apporté un verre de jus de fruit à Shaka qui conversant avec le chevalier d'andromède sur les techniques de la vierge.

''-Merci Aldébaran, sourit l'indien.  
-C'est bien normal, répondit celui-ci en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda timidement Shun.  
-Oula, ça remonte, mais je dirais bien au moins six bonnes années.  
-Nous avons compris nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre très jeune, approuva le blond.  
-C'est long, réalisa le plus jeune.''

Lui-même n'était dans une relation que depuis quelques semaines et elles avaient été les plus belles de sa vie. Alors qu'est ce que ça serait quand leur relation aurait plusieurs années d'existence ?

''-Ça va Shun ? Tu es dans la lune, l'interpella un nouvel arrivant.''

Seiya venant de débarquer vers eux, des chips plein la bouche, il paraissait étrangement inquiet face à Andromède.

''-Il pense à l'amour, rit joyeusement le taureau. C'est beau les amourettes de jeunesse.  
-Je suis sûr que ta relation fleurira en quelque chose d'encore plus beau, soutint Shaka.''

Et là le pégase se sentait vraiment mal, il ne pouvait pas cacher à l'autre japonais qu'il avait embrassé son petit-ami. Cela ne serait pas juste, alors prit d'un élan de justice, il se lança.

''-En parlant de ça, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Shun.  
-Il y a un problème ? S'inquièta l'autre.  
-J'ai découvert que tu as un petit-ami et...  
-Mais ce n'est rien Seiya, nous aurions voulu garder notre relation encore un peu pour nous mais c'est notre faute si nous n'avons pas été assez discret...  
-Je l'ai embrassé !''

Voilà, la vérité était dévoilée, et en voyant les yeux de Shun commencer à briller, Seiya s'en voulut encore plus qu'avant.

''-Comment ? Bégaya Andromède.  
-Et bien on était sous le gui et on a pas vraiment eu le choix...  
-Il était d'accord avec ça ?  
-Il n'a pas refusé en tout cas.''

Deux autres personnes rejoignirent le petit groupe après avoir vu les larmes rouler sur les joues de Shun.

''-Tout va bien Shun ? S'enquit Isaak.  
-Seiya, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? S'agaca Hyoga.''

À la vue des apprentis de Camus, le plus jeune japonais partit en courant, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et lui. La température chuta immédiatement autour des chevaliers.

''-Pégase, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Siffla le général du kraken.  
-J'ai embrassé Jabu, avoua difficilement le canasson.  
-Ça n'explique pas la détresse de Shun !  
-Bah il sort avec Jabu qui me l'a avoué tout à l'heure. Alors forcément ça ne lui a pas plu.  
-Pardon ? S'étouffa le marina.  
-Ne l'écoute pas Isaak, rassura le chevalier du cygne, connaissant Seiya il a du tout comprendre de travers.''

Mais le gardien du pillier de l'océan Arctique s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite d'Andromède sans écouter son ami d'enfance.

OoOoO

Les alentours du treizième temple étaient glaciales et Shun regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir emporté de manteau avec lui, il s'était posté sur des marches pour laisser couler ses larmes mais maintenant il tremblait de froid.

Un cosmos familier se fit cependant ressentir à ses côtés et une veste chaude fut immédiatement placée sur ses épaules, son propriétaire ne se pressa cependant pas contre lui comme à son habitude.

''-Est-ce que ça va ? Finit par interroger le marina.  
-Pas vraiment, avoua le bronze. Est-ce que tu es sérieux dans notre relation ?  
-Bien sûr ! Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit qui t'ai fait penser le contraire ?  
-Seiya m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé...''

Là Isaak était totalement perdu, d'abord le pégase lui annonçait que son petit-ami sortait avec la licorne et maintenant ça ? Il y avait réellement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond et l'âne ailé était plus que sûrement la cause de ce cafouillage.

Le kraken passa donc un bras rassurant autour des épaules d'Andromède.

''-Shun, même si je perdais la vue de second œil, jamais je n'embrasserais Seiya, assura-t-il. Par contre lui m'a dit que tu sortais avec Jabu de la licorne.  
-Cela n'a aucun sens, Jabu est amoureux de Seiya, tout le monde l'a remarqué sauf lui. Il a dû comprendre quelque chose de travers comme d'habitude.  
-Il a pas tous les neurones où il faut ton ami...  
-Isaak, ce n'est pas gentil.  
-Je ne compte pas être gentil avec quelqu'un qui a failli me faire avoir ma première dispute avec mon petit-copain !''

Shun rougit face à la détermination présente dans la voix du général. Celui-ci se releva finalement avant de tendre une main au japonais pour l'aider à faire de même.

''-Allez, rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes la mort, quelle idée de sortir sans manteau par ce temps.  
-Tu n'as rien sur les épaules non plus...  
-Tu sais très bien que je supporte le froid mieux que toi.''

Le kraken gratifia son petit-ami d'un baiser sur la joue avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

En rejoignant les autres dans la grande salle, ils eurent le plaisir de voir que Seiya était encore en train de se faire secouer les plumes par le chevalier du cygne.

''-Nan mais le tact ça te parle Seiya ? Sermonna le russe.  
-Je savais pas comment lui dire moi, chouina le canasson ailé.  
-En réfléchissant à ce que tu dis Pégase, déclara froidement Isaak, maintenant j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu cries sur les toits que mon petit-ami sort avec le chevalier de la licorne.  
-Tout à l'heure j'étais avec lui et on a croisé Camus et Milo en train de se train de se câliner, et Milo a parlé du fait que Jabu avait un copain alors je l'ai un peu embêter parce que je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Shun et il a approuvé.  
-Donc il a fini par dire que c'était Shun pour que tu lui fiches la paix, comprit Hyoga.  
-Seiya, tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à te dire pour qui ils éprouvent des sentiments, ça finirait par se retourner contre toi un jour, poursuivit Andromède.  
-Je vais tout de même aller vérifier avec lui que nous sommes d'accord sur cette histoire, annonça simplement le gardien du pilier de l'Arctique.''

Et sans attendre le refus des autres personnes, il se dirigea rapidement vers le japonais qui grignotait tranquillement des petits fours en discutant avec Mu, Milo et Camus.

''-Chevalier de la licorne, l'interpella-t-il durement.  
-Général du kraken, bégaya Jabu qui était peu habitué à ce genre de formalités.  
-Y a-t-il un problème Isaak? Interrogea le chevalier du verseau.  
-Absolument rien qui ne peut être régler entre deux personnes responsables.''

La licorne n'était cependant pas sûr de la véracité de ces paroles, le cosmos de l'autre étant particulièrement menaçant et la température près de lui avoisinant les zéro degrés. Shun fut finalement près d'eux pour tenter de calmer son petit-ami sans trop de succès, celui-ci se contenta de le serrer contre lui tout en continuant de fusiller l'autre du regard. Tous furent choqués par cette démonstration d'affection, n'ayant jamais imaginé une relation entre ces deux là.

''-J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as dit à Seiya que tu sortais avec Shun alors que c'est un mensonge.  
-Ah ça, soupira Jabu, je suis désolé. C'est juste que si je ne lui donnais pas de nom, il ne m'aurait pas laissé en paix et...  
-Et il est amoureux de Seiya, compléta Andromède.''

L'accusé rougit violemment à la dernière phrase et le regard du finlandais s'adoucit finalement.

''-Je vois, comprit-il, tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de lui dire tes sentiments.''

Jabu hocha tristement la tête et le scorpion posa un main compatissante sur son épaule.

''-C'est clair que tu n'as trouvé la personne la plus éclairée sur le sujet, constata le bélier.  
-Tu as besoin d'aide pour le draguer ? Taquina Milo.  
-Ça ira, merci.''

Le grec aurait bien voulu insister, prétextant que les deux canassons ne finiraient jamais ensemble vu le rythme où allaient les choses. Mais son compagnon le somma mentalement de ne pas empirer la situation.

''-Va donc lui avouer tes sentiments, c'est la manière la plus simple pour discuter d'une relation avec lui par la suite, intervint un nouvel arrivant.''

Aphrodite des poissons, deux coupes de champagne dans les mains venait de se joindre à la conversation, tendant un verre à son amant qui l'accepta.

''-Tiens depuis quand vous vous affichez près de Shion à moins de dix mètres d'écart vous deux ?  
-Épargne-nous ton sarcasme Milo.  
-C'est quand même triste qu'Isaak peut se montrer en public avec Shun sachant que Camus ne dira rien alors que vous vivez dans la peur de Shion.  
-Milo, tais-toi ou le seul froid que tu connaîtra bientôt c'est celui de la glace du Cocyte...''

Les premier et douzième gardien étaient excédés par la situation alors qu'on leur ramène au visage n'arrangeait rien, le problème restait que Shion était un maître-poule avec le titre de grand Pope de surcroît. Alors non ils ne se tiendraient pas la main devant ses yeux pour qu'Aphrodite soit envoyé en mission au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne pendant que Mu serait consigné à Jamir pour le prochain siècle.

''-Et si vous présentiez officiellement votre relation à Athéna ? Interrogea le verseau. Shion ne pourrait rien redire si vous avez la bénédiction de notre déesse.''

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard penseur, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, mais cela voudrait dire s'afficher publiquement face à tout dans un tas de mièvreries trop sucrées.

''-On se passera de son aide, répondit simplement le poisson.''

OoOoO

Saga jetait des regards en continu à la porte principale, attendant chaque seconde un peu plus que son cadet franchisse le seuil. Il était en retard, encore la faute de ce foutu lézard infernal.

L'envie de partir le prenait de plus en plus, certes Athéna avait spécifié qu'elle voulait voir tout le monde rester jusqu'au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, mais l'absence du gémeau passerait sûrement inaperçue.

Il ne prendrait pas longtemps, juste quelques minutes pour faire la morale à son jumeau et critiquer allègrement le compagnon de celui-ci.

Sa décision prise, le gardien du troisième temple commença à marcher vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé, pour ce faire retenir par le bras juste au moment de passer la porte.

''-Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller alors qu'Athéna nous a tous demandé d'être présent ? Interrogea durement Shion.''

Le grec rougit de honte de s'être fait surprendre par le grand pope au seul moment où celui-ci lâchait son apprenti du regard.

''-Je comptais aller chercher Kanon, son retard commence à m'inquiéter...  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton frère doit être en train de conter fleurette à Rhadamanthe, tu n'es donc pas excusé.''

L'ancien bélier le retira donc à l'intérieur de la pièce, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas autorisé à quitter les festivités.  
Lorsque les deux se retournèrent vers les autres invités, ils eurent le plaisir de voir tout le monde les regarder avec un grand sourire.

''-Y a-t-il un problème ? S'agaça le tibétain.  
-Regardez donc au dessus de vous, lança sadiquement le chevalier des poissons qui en profita pour étreindre son petit-ami.  
-Aphrodite ! S'exclama le bélier actuel.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi tactile avec Mu ?''

Shion se serait bien avancé pour séparer le couple mais Athéna se posta immédiatement devant lui, semblant attendre quelque chose.

''-Déesse Athéna? Interrogea-t-il avec incompréhension.  
-Tous les invités de cette fête ont accepté de se plier aux traditions de Noël, il en va donc de même pour toi, déclara la déesse.''

Elle désigna ensuite de la main les branches de gui aux dessus de leur tête.  
Shion et Saga échangèrent un regard, être obligé d'embrasser son ancien assassin, quelle mauvaise plaisanterie. Et pourtant sans aucune hésitation, le grand pope saisit le visage du gémeau qui écarquilla les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec force, puis à la surprise générale le baiser se poursuivit lorsque le gémeau passa ses bras autour de la nuque du plus vieux.  
Le tibétain rompit finalement l'échange après de longues secondes.

''-Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, annonça-t-il à l'autre avant de se tourner vers son apprenti. Mu, Aphrodite je crois que nous devons discuter…''

Et avec un regard sévère qui voulait tout dire, le grand pope les somma de le suivre hors de la salle, personne ne les arrêtant, tous encore choqués par ce qui venait de se passer.

OoOoO

Les trois guerriers étaient donc rassemblés dans le bureau du bras droit d'Athéna, celui-ci menaçant les deux chevaliers de son cosmos, l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Il leur désigna de s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même, croisant les mains sous son menton.

''-Bien, commença Shion, j'espère que vous avez une explication acceptable pour l'étreinte que vous avez échangé tout à l'heure.''

Mu ne répondit rien, baissant honteusement le visage face à l'homme qui l'avait entraîné. Le suédois pris donc les devants pour lâcher la nouvelle.

''-Nous sortons ensemble, si ce n'était pas évident, siffla-t-il.  
-Sur un autre ton, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es autorisé à le fréquenter?  
-Il est majeur et consentant, la seule autorisation dont j'ai besoin c'est la sienne et je l'ai.''

Aphrodite avait l'impression de nager en plein délire, l'ancien bélier avait peut-être oublié qu'en plus de deux cent ans les mœurs avaient évoluées et qu'on avait plus besoin de l'autorisation d'un figure parentale pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Et qu'importe les traditions tibétaines des deux, si l'asiatique voulait bien de lui alors cela passait au-dessus du reste. Mais allez expliquer à un mouton borné âgé de plusieurs siècles.

Le chevalier des poissons entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son petit-ami sous la table et lui envoya un regard signifiant qu'il avait besoin de son aide, jamais seul il ne pourrait changer la façon de voir les choses du plus vieux.

''-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié chevalier des poissons, tu te dois de respecter mes ordres, je reste ton supérieur hiérarchique.  
-Je me serais tapé n'importe qui que tu n'aurais rien eu à redire, c'est uniquement parce que Mu était ton apprenti que tu trouves quelque chose à y redire.  
-Je m'inquiète pour son bonheur, chose que je doute que tu sois capable de lui apporter.''

L'attaque était violente et l'envie de répliquer brûlait la gorge du suédois. Le pope n'avait pas été là la majorité de la vie de Mu, il n'avait aucun droit de juger les choix de celui-ci.

''-Maître… Non Shion, ça suffit, finit par intervenir le plus jeune tibétain.  
-Mu…  
-J'apprécie vraiment le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je n'ai plus sept ans,après j'ai pris la plupart de mes décisions seul et je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant malgré ton retour parmi nous. Nous ne pourrons pas rattraper le temps perdu, j'ai grandi…  
-Je ne veux pas contrôler ta vie si c'est l'impression que je donne Mu, c'est juste que je t'ai abandonné si jeune, j'ai encore du mal à te voir si indépendant.''

Shion semblait sincèrement désolé par la situation et son apprenti n'avait pas l'air d'aller particulièrement mieux.

''-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux l'embrasser sans avoir peur de me prendre un starlight extinction à la tête ? Interrogea le suédois pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Tu es à l'essai, rétorqua lugubrement le pope, je te ferais regretter le moindre faux pas.  
-On fera avec pour l'instant…''

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Aphrodite embrassa fougueusement son amant sous le regard exaspéré de l'ancien bélier.

OoOoO

Saga s'était enfin remis du choc des récents événements pour se rendre compte qu'un certain couple de dragons avait enfin décidé de leur accorder leur présence. Son cadet semblait particulièrement heureux et poursuivait une discussion animée avec Aldébaran et Shaka, Rhadamanthe lui couvait son compagnon du regard d'un peu plus loin en buvant un verre d'alcool.  
L'aîné des gémeaux profita de l'occasion pour pouvoir enfin converser avec son frère loin du lézard de malheur.

''-Et c'est comme ça qu'Isaak a avoué ses sentiments à Shun devant la totalité du sanctuaire sous-marin, racontait Kanon  
-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris cette histoire de lapins, marmonna le chevalier de la vierge.  
-Ils se sont bien trouvés en tout cas, commenta le brésilien.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais en retard Kanon ? Intervint l'aîné des gémeaux.

Et bizarrement pour l'une des très rares fois de leur vie, son jumeau ne répondit rien, fixant simplement ses mains en rosissant. Quelle sorcellerie avait utilisé la wyvern sur son frère pour que celui-ci ne s'épanche pas sur leurs activités ensemble. En parlant du dragon infernal, celui-ci avait apparemment décidé d'effectuer un replis stratégique vers son amant à la vue de son frère arrivant, passant un bras affectueux autour des épaules de l'ancien marina pour le ramener contre lui.

''-Nous étions en train de faire une balade, cracha la wyvern, mais cela ne te concerne en rien.  
-Nan mais faut te calmer Rhada, il a juste posé une question.  
-Je ne m'excuserais pas pour t'avoir défendu, encore moins face à lui."

Et là Kanon se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter la demande de Rhadamanthe, cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils étaient fiancés et son amant semblait déjà avoir balancer toute la retenue qu'il avait dans le Cocyte pour se défouler à loisir sur Saga, l'évolution dans le relation semblait lui donner des ailes.

"-J'accepte ta relation avec cet homme Kanon, mais s'il continue à me parler comme ça, ça ne va pas être possible."

Le juge lança un sourire victorieux au chevalier d'or des gémeaux en titre qui ne le comprit pas.

"-Et bien, tenta Aldébaran pour défendre l'atmosphère, les réunions de familles vont êtres animées avec vous trois.  
-Avec un peu de chance il ne restera plus très longtemps dans la famille, rétorqua l'aîné des jumeaux.  
-Tu ne pourrais pas être plus loin de la réalité, lâcha dédaigneusement le spectre."

Saga ne comprenait absolument pas où le guerriers d'Hadès voulait en venir mais ses sous-entendus commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Puis avait-il autant besoin d'être collé à son jumeau de cette façon?  
Et c'était sur ce détail que le gémeau aurait dû se concentrer, les deux dragons enlacés certes, mais surtout leurs mains entremelées et l'index de l'anglais jouant avec l'anneau de l'annulaire du grec.  
Cette action cependant n'échappa pas à Aldébaran qui s'empressa de s'exclamer.

"-Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux!  
-Merci Aldé, au moins une personne qui prendra bien la nouvelle.  
-Tous mes voeux de bonheur, poursuivit Shaka qui avait suivit le regard du taureau.  
-Quelqu'un veut-il bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Ordonna presque l'aîné des jumeaux.  
-Tu voudrais que je m'éloigne de Kanon mais disons plutôt qu'il m'a accepté comme une partie intégrante de sa vie et même plus, répondit simplement la wyvern avec une pointe de sadisme.  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas.  
-Putain mais Saga, tu le fais exprès?"

Exaspéré, l'ancien dragon des mers mis sa bague de fiançailles dans le champs de vision de son frère, laissant celui-ci comprendre lentement sa signification.

"-Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu ne vas tout de même pas épouser ce type…  
-Non bien sûr, j'ai accepté la bague mais refuser la demande. Enfin bon, je vais demander à Milo d'être mon témoin vu comment tu réagis à la nouvelle."

Saga se serait presque mis à pleurer s'il avait pu. Son pauvre petit frère s'était finalement fait avoir par le terrible spectre, enchaîner à cet être ignoble pour le reste de ses jours. Toutes ses tentatives pour empêcher cela d'arriver avaient été vaines.

''-Kanon, tu es sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment lier ta vie à celle de cet homme ?  
-Le divorce ça existe je te rappelle, si ça ne marche pas entre nous je ne compte pas forcer la chose.  
-Je compte bien tout faire pour que ça marche, rajouta le juge.''

Le gémeau devrait donc s'incliner face à cette décision, son cadet était bien assez grand pour choisir avec qui il partagerait sa vie, aussi étrange que son choix soit, il l'acceptait pour son bonheur.

''-Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de lui, menaça l'aîné des jumeaux en direction de la wyvern.  
-J'y compte bien.  
-Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même.  
-Kanon pour la seule fois de nos vies, je suis d'accord avec ton frère…  
-Profite donc de ce moment avant qu'on se remette à se disputer.  
-J'ai hâte de vous voir organiser le mariage, commenta le chevalier du taureau.''

Le regard déterminé qu'échangèrent le juge et le spectre à cet instant précis ne prévoyait rien de bon.

OoOoO

Le moment tant aimé et redouté d'échanger les cadeaux était finalement arrivé, avec lui, la panique de Mu était revenue au grand galop. Il n'avait toujours rien pour Aphrodite, le temps était écoulé, tout était fini.

"-Merci maître Mu! s'exclama joyeusement son apprenti en découvrant ses présents."

Au moins un qui ne lui ferait pas la tête le lendemain. Kiki détalla alors joyeusement vers les chevaliers de bronze pour comparer ce que chacun avait reçu.  
Son petit-ami était en pleine discussion avec Shura et le cancer, celui-ci apparemment peu ravi par l'aquarium qu'il venait de déballer.  
Plus que quelques minutes tout au plus, et il devrait faire face au regard dépité d'Aphrodite.  
Sa crainte était telle que même ouvrir ses propres cadeaux lui semblait plus être une corvée qu'autre chose. Beaucoup de chocolats et autres confiseries, la plupart des chevaliers n'était pas originale dans son manque d'idées, plusieurs livres provenant de Camus et de son propre maître, un dessin de la part du plus jeune des tibétains représentant la tour de Jamir légèrement bancale, et bien d'autres choses.  
Une enveloppe cependant attira son regard, la surface blanche simplement recouverte de l'écriture de son amant. Le bélier la décacheta et en tira deux billets d'avions pour la Suède, son petit-ami venait de lui offrir un voyage!  
Un bras fut passé autour de sa taille et une tête fut posée contre une de ses épaules.

"-Alors ton cadeau te plaît? Murmura le chevalier d'or des poissons.  
-Il est incroyable, répondit-il faiblement."

La honte le prenait de plein fouet, son amant avait sûrement passé des heures à tout prévoir, tout réserver. Lui n'avait rien, il avait même été jusqu'à oublier l'existence de cette tradition.

"-En parlant de cadeau, reprit le tibétain.  
-J'adore ce que tu m'as offert si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, elle est parfaite!"

Avec une certaine incompréhension, Mu se tourna vers son compagnon pour le voir jouer avec le bord d'une longue écharpe dégradée bleue pâle et rose qu'il portait autour du cou. Objet qu'Aphrodite considérait apparemment comme un présent de sa part.

"-J'avoue que je n'aurais pas imaginé quelque chose d'aussi fleur bleue venant de toi, c'est tout de même assorti à nos couleurs de cheveux, mais elle me plait beaucoup."

Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait? Pourquoi le suédois semblait-il persuadé que ce cadeau provenait de lui alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

"-Alors elle vous plaît l'écharpe que maître Mu vous a acheté? Intervint Kiki.  
-Évidemment.  
-Tant mieux!"

Kiki… Et là Mu réalisa qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi bon menteur qu'il le pensait, car vu le sourire que lui envoyait son apprenti, il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui lui avait sauvé la mise pour le présent de son petit-ami. Le bélier devrait trouver un moyen de remercier le jeune tibétain qui venait sûrement de lui éviter une longue dispute de couple, mais cela pouvait attendre demain. Ce soir, il profitait de la chaleur de son amant, de la joie d'être réuni avec ses proches et de la perspectives de ses futures vacances très suédoises sous toutes leurs formes.

OoOoO

Saga avait fini par quitter le palais du pope sous les coups de quatre heures du matin après avoir donné un coup de main pour ranger un minimum les lieux. Il avait ensuite rejoint son temple avec la douce perspective de rejoindre son lit pour dormir un peu, seul.

Cette perspective le fit rapidement grimacer, voir tous ses amis en couple avait créé une certaine jalousie chez lui. C'était bien beau de faire la morale à son frères sur ses choix maritaux mais lui au moins avait quelqu'un. Beaucoup lui auraient dit que le célibat n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, mais cela faisait 28 ans qu'il n'avait personne et le gémeau en avait ras-le-bol.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre sous la frustration, son frère ne l'entendrait pas, ayant fui vers les enfers avec Rhadamanthe pour aller célébrer leurs fiançailles d'une façon dont il ne voulait rien savoir.

''-La réparation du sanctuaire vient d'être terminée, j'apprécierais que tu ne détruises pas toi-même ton temple Saga, reprocha une voix.''

Shion, tranquillement posté sur le lit avec un livre dans les mains était clairement en train de l'attendre, et il ne se fit pas prier pour envoyer un regard réprobateur au gémeau.

''-Y a-t-il un problème grand Pope?  
-Je t'avais dit que nous reparlerions de ce baiser.  
-Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?''

Le grec n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne voulait que se rouler en boule sous ses couettes et dormir pendant une semaine. Puis il n'y avait rien à dire sur ce baiser, cela n'avait été qu'un contact obligé bien qu'ils y aient tous les deux mis bien plus de fougue que nécessaire.

''-Je ne te laisserais pas de temps pour trouver des excuses ridicules à ce qui s'est passé durant notre échange.  
-Des excuses à quoi ? Athéna nous a ordonné de le faire et nous nous sommes pliés à sa demande, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.  
-Vraiment ? Rétorqua dubitativement le tibétain avec un sourcil haussé. Tu semblais pourtant bien volontaire dans mes souvenirs.  
-Où veux-tu en venir à la fin ?''

Shion soupira avec agacement avant de désigner au chevalier de venir s'assoir à ses côtés. Celui-ci s'exécuta après avoir légèrement hésité.

''-Tu n'as personne dans ta vie si j'ai bien compris.  
-Personne mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.  
-À ton avis Saga, pourquoi est-ce que je te rejoins dans tes quartiers privés au milieu de la nuit pour parler d'un baiser que nous avons échangé quelques heures plus tôt ?''

Le gardien du troisième temple rougit très légèrement en comprenant enfin où allait l'ancien bélier.

''-Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
-Mais est-ce que tu le pourrais ?  
-Pardon?''

Le grand pope plaça alors clairement sa main sur la cuisse de Saga puis rapprocha son visage du sien.

''-Est-ce que cela serait envisageable pour toi, un relation entre nous ? Je ne suis pas en train de te faire une déclaration d'amour mais tu m'intéresses Saga, à toi de me dire si la réciproque est vrai ou si tu préfères que je te laisse en paix.  
-... ''

L'aîné des gémeaux n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'asiatique, pas de l'amour évidemment, mais une attirance au moins physique était plus que probable.

''-C'est envisageable, finit-il par lâcher le grec.''

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ancien chevalier pour faire basculer le grec sur le lit pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

''-Joyeux Noël, Saga.''

C'est vrai que Shion ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!


End file.
